Electrical wiring connections often must be made in confined spaces. This is particularly problematic in the case of metersockets where all connections must be made within the metersocket base. The service entrance line and load conductors that are used with metersockets are typically made of a very large gauge wire that is capable of handling amperage required by the building. Due to their thickness and stiffness, the large gauge wires are very difficult to maneuver into proper position within the metersocket base.
In order to attach the service entrance line and load conductors to the meter base, a portion of the insulating jacket is removed from the conductor, exposing strands of wire. The conductor is, then, bent at an angle so that it is perpendicular to an opening in the connector just slightly larger than the conductor. The bare end of the conductor is, then, pushed through the opening of the connector and secured by torquing a lug or set screw in the conductor. Due to the confined spaces within the meter base, the thickness of the wire, and the desire to have very little slack in the conductor, it is very difficult to maneuver the conductor into the opening in the connector. Furthermore, because the conductor has been stripped of insulation at the tip, the conductor may fray as it is maneuvered into place. The frayed strands of conductor make it even more difficult to insert into the small opening in the connector.